


【授权翻译】Flight 逃离

by Golddigger0828



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golddigger0828/pseuds/Golddigger0828
Summary: 独身一人，为了一桩他没有犯下的罪行而受到追捕，四处流浪，亚索诅咒着他那受祝福的瓦斯塔亚血脉。风永远是他不变的盟友，可他明白若他的身体先背叛了他，再坚定的决心又能如何呢？





	【授权翻译】Flight 逃离

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741449) by [chariset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariset/pseuds/chariset). 



> 原作者：Chariset
> 
> 作者原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741449?view_full_work=true

Flight 逃离

 

Riven/Yasuo 

 

第一章

 

有时，他会来到孤零零的石堆前冥想，想要找到一丝宁静。 风透过他无鞘的剑刃低语着危险的接近，所有的安静都消失了。

 

站在他面前的这个年轻女人 —— 他曾在漫天风雪的弗雷尔卓德见过一次。 而这次相遇，可并不是件值得高兴的事。

 

“你不穿外套的时候看起来更好些！” 他对她喊道。他没有得到回答，本来也没指望。

 

爱欧尼亚的秋天并不冷，她这次穿的衣服有些简陋，美丽的长腿露在外面，身体线条柔软，肌肉却覆满了弹性。她的牙齿——露了出来，眼神中充斥着一种野性。

 

*你为什么要追杀我？*

 

她翻滚着冲下了山，破碎的刀刃划破了空气。 

 

亚索甚至没有抬头看她，他滑到一边，护肩堪堪受到攻击。他拿起自己的剑轻轻挥过，随着他的剑卷起了一阵狂风。当她开始意识到自己的失误时已经失去了平衡，几近摔倒。当灰尘和小石子打到她面上时他听到她发出了不快的嘶嘶声。

“肮脏的家伙。”这是他第一次听到她说话，“面对我！”

 

“为什么？这样你就可以像折断那把剑一样的打败我？”他笑了笑。“不用了，谢谢。”

 

“懦夫，像个男人一样与我决斗啊！”

如果不是因为愤怒而扭曲的话，她的脸应该蛮漂亮的，亚索突然想到。

 

他用了一记猛击来回答她，呼啸的强风扫过他们脚下的草地，甩了她一脸碎绿的杂草。

她又冲过来了，白发上还残留着一些草屑。 当他躲开她的另一次攻击时，他思索着是什么让她如此执着，从来没有哪个追捕他的人看起来如此...…绝望。 她的步伐狂乱的移动着，抬手向他猛砍，同时跳了起来，试图把自己的体重压在他的头上。 她的剑如此沉重，几乎每次挥动都像是要使自己失去平衡一般。避开她的攻击小菜一碟，她的招式太容易被看破了。

 

亚索与她周旋了几分钟，直到她开始有些力不从心，气喘吁吁。但那个白发女人仍旧是紧紧的盯着他，像是要把自己丢出去一般挥舞着那把破剑。

 

最后，她向他飞扑而去，那么高，几乎越过了他的头顶——他抓住机会，微微低下头，然后召唤着她身下流动的风——真正的风——想要把她卷进树林中。可当他意识到白发女人用她空出来的手抓住了他浓密的长发后，已经为时已晚。

 

一切几乎都在同时发生——他脖子上的疼痛，他离开地面的脚，他自己的喘息，还有那女人的惊呼声。然后现在呢？他躺在草地上，而她跨坐在他身上。 他的剑还在握在手里，胳膊则被她的膝盖死死的压住了。 

 

她俯身向前看着他，脸上露出疯狂的胜利微笑。

 

*笑话我吧，永恩，我会死在你的墓碑上。*

 

—————————————————————

 

在亚索短暂的一生中，他扮演过很多角色。 顽皮的弟弟，被人追捧的剑术天才，命中注定的英雄，逃犯，和杀手。 而永恩则只有一个———完美的战士。他总是将别人和责任置于自己的利益之上，一直到死去的那个夜晚，他才向世界展示了他的另一面………他被一个即使是初学者也能躲开的招式捅穿了心脏，而亚索，站在那把刀刃的另一端。

 

*你为什么不躲开呢？是我让你失望了？亦或者，这是你想要的死亡？*

 

遵循着古爱欧尼亚人的传统，在黎明时分，亚索用风的力量将他的兄弟埋葬在石头下。 在土地完全覆盖那张面孔前，他剪下了一缕永恩的头发，折断了他兄弟的剑，把那些碎片摆放在他的头上。然后他从自己的头发上取下了那个白蓝相间的发绳，缠绕在死去的亲人手里。

 

*我仍无法接受你的离去……*

 

望着冉冉升起的朝阳，他发誓他一定要找到那个真正的凶手。

 

可惜悲伤和愤怒蒙蔽了他的心灵，漫长而孤独的日子则摧毁了他的精神，他浑浑噩噩的流浪着。直到诺克萨斯的腥风把一只来自恕瑞玛的小麻雀刮到了他的手里。 她是一个很好的伙伴，以同伴意义上来说，当然比他对她来说好多了。 当她肩上扛起自己人民的重担时，这只沙漠小麻雀不得不飞走了，一种尖锐的疼刺痛了他的喉咙。他也许说了一些让自己后悔的话。但当她彻底离开时，那些悲伤也就跟着离开了。  
还要继续寻找，他扎起那一头乱发，继续走着。

 

他只有一条线索，但是现在他有了一种感知———那可能意味着更多的东西。与他血统相符的人们也许知道答案，前提是，他先能找到一个安全的接近他们的办法。

 

—————————————————————

 

现在，他被那女人按在地上，动弹不能。白发女人已经放下了手里的剑，身上也没有任何他能看到的其他武器。 但是她的手，她的手在他身上，触摸着他的胸膛，胡乱地撕扯着他的衣服，想要得到更多的肌肤，想要———

 

他不想称之为诱惑，但这正是其他人会如此描述的。

 

“疯女人，放开我。”

 

“我需要你。”她向前倾着身子，眼睛里射出冰冷而饥饿的光。

 

*她和我一样……*

 

“下去！”他想把她推开，但她紧紧的抓着他不放。因为刚才的打斗，她的裙子几乎拉到了大腿边，他们挣扎纠缠着，她的身体的触感时不时撞到他的肌肤，霎那间，他的感官有了一种奇怪，的被征服的感觉———她如此接近，她的气味，她的热情，她的贪婪。这真糟糕，亚索感觉到他的抵抗开始消失了。

 

*冰凤凰，你骗了我，真寒之冰……* 

 

“你……不能……”他艰难地说道，虽然他也不知道自己想说什么。

 

“你需要我。”她脸上升起的红晕如此美丽……

 

“请……”他低声说。

 

一切开始变得模糊不清，然后，她的手碰到了他胸口的真寒之冰。

 

冰冷的寒意击中了他，那就是一瞬间的事情，他突然清醒了，喘着粗气。

 

他的剑鞘，和他的剑一样，有着浮云般的金属装饰，他不假思索地用它重击向她的脸部，就在鼻子上方。这确实有效，她摇摇晃晃地倒了回去，他得以挣扎着爬起来，把她摔倒在地。他模模糊糊地意识到他正跨坐在她身上。

 

*那奏效了，不是吗…？*

 

那女人咕哝了一声，但亚索知道她的眩晕只是暂时的， 他摸索着她的断剑，一阵刺痛从指间流过，他举起剑，迅速而准确地深深刺向她，用尽全力。她大叫着，拱起身体———然后停了下来，眼睛大大的睁着，喘着粗气，然后意识到自己并没有死。她望向右肩，断剑紧紧挨着她的手臂，并没有击中她，而是插在那堆石头里。

 

亚索让自己喘息了一会，“你不知道我是谁？”他啐了一口。

 

她躺在下面，胸前起伏着。他可以从她那双大眼睛里看到自己的面孔——嘴巴紧闭，冷酷无情，没有一丝怜悯或温柔。

 

“是谁派你来的？”亚索恶狠狠的说着，打量了她一番。她身上的盔甲，本该有的样子——是一些根本不配套的散件。而它的粗糙也使他起了疑心——是的，就是这样。在她的肩膀上，是一把斧头的符号。这开始让他感到厌恶，那个草菅人命的国家的独有标志。

 

“瞧瞧，诺克萨斯的走狗。”他嘲弄道。

 

“我……”她依然气喘吁吁。“我和他们不是一伙的。“

 

他当然不信这些鬼话。“是谁让你来的？”

 

“我自己。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“我需要你。”

 

*好吧。* 他翻下来，站在那里，仍然能感觉到白发女人渴望的注视。“我帮不了你，回诺克萨斯去！”

 

“艾欧尼亚人——”

 

“别跟我说话。”当他转身准备离开时，他感觉到喉咙里填满了恶心。

 

“你在流血！”

 

她呼喊的力量是震撼的，亚索停下来，回头看向她，说不出话来。“我可以帮你，让我帮你。”她伸手去抓他，“求你了。”

 

他俯下身，看着她无助的样子，脸上露出暴风雨般冷酷的表情。 “难道你不知道我会怎么对你吗？”

 

她伸出手，轻轻摸了摸他的下巴，眼神始终没有一丝动摇。“我不能眼睁睁的看着你流血！”

 

“Hmph.”他向她靠近了一点，望着他带给她的凌乱伤口，甚至还在流血。“你袭击了我。”

 

“我必须引起你的注意。”

 

“你的目的达到了。”他的手指顺着女人的喉咙往下滑。“我应该杀了你。”

 

她凝视着他的目光，他探索着她的眼睛深处，想要在里面找到一种名为恐惧的东西，但是，他只找到了一种烧灼着的安定。那令人心神不宁。“带我一起走。”

 

*她疯了，不要被她的疯狂所吸引。*

 

“疯女人。”他说道。

 

她笑了一下。“你不想报仇吗？艾欧尼亚人？我袭击了你，来吧！”

 

他的眼睛不由自主地扫视着她。他的胸膛仍然记得当她跨在他身上时露在外面的大腿的温暖。没有人会在乎他对她做了什么，即使是那些想要他死的人。 

 

“你还在等什么？”她用手摸着他的下巴，指甲刮擦着他细小的胡渣。

 

“别碰我。”他说，并没有转身离开。

 

她红润的双颊上的大眼睛眨了眨。“你要走了吗？”

 

*回答 是！*

 

但他无法说出来了，他感知到了她的吸引力，从她体内散发出来。就像雨滴感觉到了溪流。他拒绝不了，他放任着她的手指拂上了他，绕到脖子后面，他们的呼吸混合在一起，他抬起她的下巴。 即使那之后他们如此的接近，他也没有意识到他甚至吻了她的额头，直到嘴唇尝到了血的味道。

 

条件反射将他拉了回来———如此简单，但它打破了这场无意识的咒语。

 

*你———*

 

“等等—”她恳求道，但是亚索已经站起来了。

 

他拿着剑，默默地转过身，一阵强风吹起她身边的杂草，把泥土洒落在她的衣服上。

 

*下一次，洒在这里会是血。*

 

她又叫了他一声，但亚索背对着她，一言不发地离开了。他本可以跑的，但是他的腿在颤抖，脚感觉就像两块木头，所以他只能走。他的胃紧紧的扭在了一起，嘴里尝起来像是她的血。

 

他似乎仍可以在眼前看到她的样子——惊讶，伤心，点缀着泥土和青草，鼻子上那道新伤口已经不再流血，结成了痂。

 

—————————————————————

 

所有的一切，他们说，都是来自瓦斯塔亚。

 

没有人得知瓦斯塔亚到底是什么，但是每个人都说他们是化身，一半是神，一半是人。关于他们的故事有上百个。在他小的时候，他听了很多很多这样的故事。

 

大家一致认为，很久很久以前，整个世界几乎要被可怕的怪物所毁灭，最后一小批幸存者在爱欧尼亚的一个神秘部落寻求庇护，在那里他们遇到了天堂之子。 那些人与之通婚并孕育了新的生命。于是，一个新的种族诞生了。生命得以延续下去。这种故事在皮特沃夫等地是无人听信的，但在爱欧尼亚，它们如同水和空气一般。

 

因为每个爱欧尼亚人都有他们自己的故事。 

 

每一个孩子都可以讲诉先祖的故事，或者是一个身着海豹纹从海里走出的女人，或者是猎人在被杀死的kalemon旁边发现的小婴儿，或者是一对双胞胎，他们满身灰烬的走向选定的父母。瓦斯塔亚的血统在那些外表看起来与常人无异的家族中流传，而每一代中都产生了少数伟大的男人和女人。

 

他的家族里也有一个这样的故事，一个可以让他乖乖坐在那里听得入迷的故事。他仍然记得，全神贯注地听着老爱欧尼亚讲述着些绕口的词语的自己，投射在墙面上的阴影带着火光，和永恩百无聊赖的样子。

 

从前，有一个勇敢的猎人在田野里猎鸟，他惊动了一只kresherei，它飞过他的眼前，翅膀发出巨大的呼啸声。猎人激动地拉起了弓，因为这是他见过的最大的鸟了，可是kresherei看见了那件危险的武器，她脱下了羽毛斗篷，站在他面前，变成一个美丽的年轻女子的模样。

 

“哦，好猎手，请不要开枪。”她恳求道，“一年后我会回到你身边，带给你一个儿子。”

 

猎人让步了，他们在一起度过了一个晚上，就分道扬镳了。为了表示诚意，她从斗篷上摘下一根羽毛给他，然后飞走了，因为缺失了羽毛的翅膀不再平衡，她离开时的样子有些狼狈。

 

到了约定的时间，她真的抱着一个婴儿来到他身边。虽然依然年幼，但他已经很强壮了。“我信守了诺言。”她告诉他。“带走你的儿子，把我的羽毛还给我。"

 

“不，”猎人说。“再给我一个儿子，然后我会归还你的羽毛。”

 

kresherei非常生气，但她无法讨价还价。 她又和他睡了一次，然后离开了。

 

又过了一年，她带着第二个儿子回到了他身边。这个很灵巧，眼睛明亮又聪明，可是猎人再次拒绝交出羽毛。“给我第三个儿子，我们的交易就完成了。”他告诉她，她再一次别无选择，只能服从。但这次她诅咒着他说：“你贪得无厌。如果两个儿子都不能满足你，那么就算有一百个儿子也不能满足你。”

 

第三年，猎人对自己说：“kresherei的羽毛充满了强大的魔力。当她再次回来的时候，我要带走我的儿子，然后杀了她，这样我就可以得到她的斗篷，她的魔法也都将属于我。”

 

这一次，kresherei 飞了进来，把她的第三个儿子吊在脖子上。 这一个比日落还要美丽。但是当她在天空上盘旋时，她看到了猎人的同伴们，他们藏在丛林里，拉着弓箭。这次，她没有降落，而是丢下婴儿飞走了，那个孩子，在落下时就死去了。

 

直到生命的尽头，她仍是一只狼狈的鸟，但是她诅咒的阴影依然笼罩着这个家族。从那时起，猎人和kresherei的后代再也没有超过两个儿子。

 

“你为什么喜欢那个故事?” 永恩总会问。“这不是一个公平的故事。”

 

“因为它诉说了我们来自于风和鸟。”他回答。

 

“你从来没有好好把整个故事听完。”

 

所有的东西，所有的魔法，都来自瓦斯塔亚。 第二个儿子—— 一个在狂风暴雨中出生的孩子-—— 每次听到他的家族故事，都会感到兴奋的不得了。

 

因为他知道，这一切都是关于他的。

—————————————————————

 

“诅咒瓦斯塔亚。”

 

<我一直觉得这个词很有意思。>

 

这让他提起了兴趣。“你说瓦斯塔亚？”

 

<诅咒。这似乎总是你对你不喜欢的事实的描述。>

 

“嗯哼。”

 

弗雷尔卓德永恒的守护者从她的雪坑里稍微伸展了一下，她的羽毛如同冰一般晶莹剔透，哪怕是最轻微的动作都会发出叮当的碰撞声。 那些声响在寒冷的空气中像是走了很远很远的路途。

 

<我已经活了一千多年了，我还能再继续活一千多年。然后我会死去，再复活，再为活更多的一千年，这是诅咒吗？>

 

他从来没有对永生不死这个话题考虑过。“你是这么想的吗？”

 

<对，这就是问题所在> 艾尼维亚用她冰柱状的喙指着他。<在我看来，诅咒在于一个人如何看待它。>

 

几个月前，他有生以来第一次离开爱欧尼亚。他看过了恕瑞玛的沙漠，巨神峰的山坡，还有 德玛西亚古怪而偏执的堡垒。弗雷尔卓德是他的最后一站，那时他的脚已经又酸又胀，热度让他发烫，北方的雪对他来说成了一件美事。他将多余的衣服脱光就懒洋洋地躺在雪堆上向一位神女倾诉着自己的烦恼。

 

至少在生理上，他是感觉舒服的。

 

<你有两个天赋，和平之人，为什么一个是祝福，另一个则是诅咒呢？>

 

无需思考他就回答了。“我能控制其中的一个，而另一个却试图控制我。”

 

<你那驾驭风的小魔法。> 闪闪发光的眼睛望向他，<它们带给你什么，又拿走了什么？>

 

“我的剑的价值？命运，责任。”他甚至都不记得手中不拿着剑的日子了。“它给予我………自由。”

 

<难道不是它让你失去了自由吗？>

 

“我不能因为自己的错误而去责怪风。”

 

<这难道没有损害你的名誉和你的兄弟吗？>

 

愤怒使他的声音变得尖锐了。“那么，你的意思是该把这个叫做诅咒，另一个叫做祝福？”

 

<简单来说，是的。>他读不懂她的表情。 <对你来说，代价是巨大的。在我看来，它们跟巨大的收获相比微不足道。>

 

“我从来也没有要求过这个。”他再也无法控制自己的不安了。他站起来，踱着步子，厚厚的积雪拖得他越走越慢。

 

她依旧纹丝不动，看起来甚至连呼吸都没有。

<那么你打算怎么做？>

 

*我只是想看到路的尽头。*

 

<一个伴侣？有人在背后支持着你？安全感，还有家庭？>

 

“是的。”他承认。“但是我想自己去选择这些东西，而不是让它们………强加给我。”

 

周围的空气和雪突然振动起来，艾维尼亚笑了。 <那么去寻找吧，和平之人。找一个适合你的伴侣，让筑巢的冲动去完成剩下的事情。>

 

“还不能。”他不知道誓言这个东西对一个冰封千年的灵魂是否有意义。“我发过誓，我的誓言还没有达成。”

 

<难道找到伴侣你的誓言就无法达成了吗？>

 

他望着树木，望着空气，哪里都看，却就是不看她。“如果我一直坚守着我的岗位，那场谋杀就不会发生，只有死亡可以帮我通向我的荣誉之路。"

 

他期望她会再次大笑，但是她没有。

 

<我明白了，那么你还没准备好。>

 

*—还没准备好什么————*

 

还没等他完成这句疑问，她冰冷的鸟啄就刺进了他的胸膛，刚好位于心脏上方。 他倒吸了一口气。

 

她很温暖，比一只真正的鸟的嘴还要温暖。他愣住了，不由自主地摸了摸她的头。 在他的手掌下，艾维尼亚依然很温暖。

 

当她一碰到他就马上退了回去。 她的突然离开带来了一阵令人吃惊的寒意。 亚索低下头，看见一小块冰镶在他的胸膛之中，它周围的皮肤甚至都变成了淡淡的紫色。 他不知道能否将它移除，他不敢轻易尝试。

 

<别担心。> 她回到了原来的地方。<我封印了你的欲望，真寒之冰会暂时冻结你的欲求。>

 

亚索紧紧的抓着自己的胳膊，没有了血液中的热度，雪又变成了雪。“多久？”

 

<我也无法确定。当你抑制食欲的时候，多久你会再次感到饥饿难耐？当你一次次压制你的食欲后，你的渴望会有多强烈？>

 

“啊。”一阵紧张抓住了他的喉咙，不能再说下去了。

 

*它还会再次出现，比之前任何一次更糟糕……*

 

她用她的鸟啄轻轻的推了他一下。<你真是个愚蠢的男人。>

 

“我知道。”

 

<你把事情搞复杂了，本该是很容易的。>

 

这次，轮到他笑了。“你的语气很像他，永恩。”

 

<好像有人来了。>

 

他抬起头。树边有一个人影，在严寒的空气中裹得严严实实，他，不，她，亚索想，她在雪地里行动的样子像个女人———“她的目标是我，还是你？”

 

<你。> 他的同伴回答。<她从阿瓦罗萨就一直跟着你了。>

 

亚索深深吸了一口气，拔出了剑，一阵微风飘来，搅动着他前面的雪。他试探性地划出一记风，当空中的飞雪如同白色的舞队在他眼前跳起时，他发现自己笑了。

 

风和雪变成了他的武器，他的攻击者根本毫无机会。

 

哦，很有侵略性——她一靠近他就发起了进攻——但她从没能碰到他一根指头。不管她冲到哪儿，他都不在。不管她怎么躲闪，她都会遇到飘雪的窗帘，他在外面跳舞，为他的自由而雀跃。 她看不到他，而他看到的只是她那把断剑上凹凸不平的尖端。

 

几分钟后，他听到了她沮丧和不稳的呼吸。

 

他又向她挥出一道雪花。“脱掉外套，这会拖慢你的速度。”

 

那把断剑立刻朝着他的声音方向猛砍。这一次攻击强烈而迅速，足以掀起一场小小的暴风雪，但他已经在别处了。

 

*我太享受这一切了。*

 

终于，这个女人摆脱了雪的困扰。 她气得满脸通红，露出了她洁白的牙齿。她的眼睛如同利刃一般的刺穿了他。她向他冲过去，亚索举起了刀，隐约有些懊恼现在不得不杀了她。

 

<她已经失去了理智，和平之人。>

 

在没有任何预兆的情况下，他和那个女人之间突然跃起了一层冰墙。 它几乎差点把他的剑尖磕下来，他跌跌撞撞地退回去，茫然的寻找着答案。

 

<趁现在逃跑吧，以后我会解释的。>

 

亚索无法集中思想去回答她。他转身离开了，手里紧握着他的武器。被风吹起的雪在他身后汹涌而起，掩盖了他的足迹。

 

—————————————————————

 

*疯女人。*

 

为什么又想到她了？

 

天已经完全黑了。他从来没有在这棵老树里被别人找到过。甚至他储藏的补给品也没有被动过。他应该和以前一样有安全感，但是……

 

“你在流血！”那个女人的声音在他脑子里不断回响。

 

他斜靠在弯曲的墙上，胸前紧紧抓着一件羊毛斗篷。 它闻起来就像是那个把斗篷送给他的男人—— 阳刚和一点点未经清洗的味道，它闻起来也像山羊，烟熏，皮革，蜂蜜和一点烟草的气味。 手中拿着它，让他感到更加平静，也让他感到更加孤独。

 

*艾尼维亚说的对，你知道的。*

 

“不，我还有足够的时间。”

 

*这个没有解药。*

 

“也根本不需要有。”

 

亚索把手伸进布包里翻找着他的旧芦笛，他将笛子拿在手里一遍又一遍地吹着。然后又将一块带着纹理的白色石头攥在手中，这让他感觉非常舒服，但是没多久，他的手指就开始麻木。这就是德玛西亚石，他们用这种奇怪的反魔法物质来建造闪闪发光的墙壁。

 

 

他们害怕那些只在陆地上行走的海洋。

 

不过，把这个送给他的那个长着翅膀的巨像倒是挺让人高兴的，他希望他们能再次见面。

 

他将石头放下，从一条长链上取出一块宝石。 这是一个他只能用美丽来形容的男人赠送给他的礼物。 它原始而粗糙，没有经过任何切割，但宝石本身的质地却闪烁着一种冰晶般的美。 另一个人称它为星星的的碎片。

 

*当我躺在地上，病的动弹不得的时候，是他发现了我。换作其他任何人都会——*

 

他闭上了眼睛，但他始终无法摆脱被自己的需求和热度击倒的那份记忆。 他做梦也没想过自己会苦苦乞求别人，更不用是紧紧抓着那人的脚踝。

 

他拿起链条在脖子上绕了一圈，把宝石轻轻的压在他胸前那块真冰上。一股融合着治愈的寒冷使他全身肌肉瞬间紧绷，亚索呻吟着把他的呼吸挤出了体外，很快当那阵寒冷退去后，他感到了比之前更加舒适的温暖和平静。

 

“今夜不会发生，明天也不会发生。”

 

*但这一切终究会发生的。*

 

他把宝石收起来，看着袋子里剩下的一些宝物。山羊披风，小陶壶，他知道这些小东西并没有什么魔法，但是他们拥有着属于他的美好的回忆。布隆，如山峦般坚毅男人，还有他的小毛球朋友们，对于寒冷的北方来说再合适不过了。塔利亚，这只沙漠中的小麻雀，总是渴望带他去看看她的家，向他展示她所学到的东西，向他证明她自己。她把他介绍给每一个人，说他是她的师傅，她一直都以他为荣。

 

当她召唤出一些尘土做的小魔鬼来逗他们开心的时候，他的脸上什么表情也没有，但是内心深处，他其实一直在微笑。

 

最后一个………

 

他打开那个小小的丝袋，取出一缕深棕色的头发。他望着这袋子里最后的宝物，将它轻轻的放在鼻子闻了一会儿，然后又把它拿开了。

 

*我多么希望……*

 

终于，他躺了下来，把脸贴在美丽的爱欧尼亚大地上。 他现在在瓦斯塔亚领土的边界附近。 

 

明天，他必须相信，明天他就会得到答案。


End file.
